1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for storing and automatically sorting items, in which a plurality of bases for bins or magazines, hereinafter known as bin-bases, are arranged in at least one row and are affixed at an angle or slope to a framework from which they can be pulled out, the bin-bases supporting a plurality of item-specific bins or magazines each having at least one item-dispenser at a lower end for dispensing the items, such as box-packed drugs, cosmetics, or chemicals, onto at least one horizontal conveyor moving underneath the bin-bases and transversely to their end faces.
2. Description of Related Art
An automatic storing and sorting apparatus having pull out shelves is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 32 13 119 A1. This apparatus comprises a row of bin-bases which include bins or magazines for specific kinds of items. The bin-bases are sloping and may be pulled out along telescoping guides while remaining affixed to a bridge framework. Conveyor belts are present underneath the bin-bases, the width of the belts corresponding to that of the bin-bases. Accordingly, items dispensed from item-specific magazines drop directly on one of the conveyor belts. The bridge framework is parallel to the direction of advance and positioned centrally above the conveyor belts. The framework rests on two posts located beyond the apparatus base zone swept over by the conveyor belts.
The known apparatus has the drawback that it cannot be made to any desired length in a simple manner, because the length is restricted by the biggest free span of the bridge framework support. Nor does this apparatus allow meeting various length requirements in a modular manner. Because the conveyor belts extend broad-side across the entire apparatus, restrictive limits are set on the possible width of the bin-bases. As a result, for application to large sorting facilities, where thousands of different sorted items must be kept in the least space with minimal equipment, the known apparatus is inadequate.